goanimatefandomcom-20200222-history
Eric Versus Soundcloud
'''Eric Versus Soundcloud '''is the fifteenth episode of AlexComedian1999's "Eric" series. Plot: Tired of being forced to listen to unskippable adverts on Soundcloud every single time he plays a track, Eric decides to sue SoundCloud for "infesting his favourite tracks with parasites". Script (We start with Eric in his room, on the computer.) ERIC: I'm going to SoundCloud. Let's listen to some music. (Then, Eric is horrified when he sees and hears...) VOICEOVER: Old Navy is proud to introduce our newest line of blah blah blah, with everything at 70% off - shop now! spend less! ERIC: (angry, but relieved that the real track begins as advert is over) I can't believe a parasite just infected my favourite song, and I can't get rid of this thing! At least it was 15 seconds long. (happy) Now to jam. (dances) (Then...) VOICEOVER: Blah blah blah Squarespace blah blah blah start your own website blah blah for free! ERIC: Again with the adverts! Why is it that every time I try to play a song I get a stupid advert? That's it I'm going to sue SoundCloud! (Cut to courtroom) JUDGE: In the matter of SoundCloud, the defendant being a representative of the company, versus Eric Smith, the plaintiff, a lawsuit was enacted against the former due to claims of "annoying listeners with adverts", calling them "parasites". Mr Smith, do you feel that statement to be true? ERIC: Yes, Your Honour. It's like every time I try to play a song I'm forced to listen to adverts! It drives me insane and I want SoundCloud to stop putting ads where they shouldn't! JUDGE: I see. Well, SoundCloud, what have you to say on the matter? SOUNDCLOUD REPRESENTATIVE: So you see, I want our company to make more money, and with every ad played, we get more revenue - is this how it works? JUDGE: I myself have a good deal of knowledge in terms of business, but little involving your company, so it's clear that you're the cheapskate who annoys listeners just so you could get rich. So what is the final verdict? ERIC: Guilty, Your Honour. JUDGE: I hereby find the defendant, SoundCloud, guilty. Congratulations Mr Smith, the lawsuit is settled, and I leave you a settlement of ten million dollars. ERIC: Thank you very much, I am glad to have the honour. Even if I've never tried in court before. (TIMECARD: Much Later...) ERIC: (cheering) No more annoying ads! DIESEL: (happy) And you got us richer! (annoyed) But at a great cost! (Eric is shocked) I heard on the news that you sued SoundCloud! Why did you do this?! ERIC: I hate advertisements, they're so annoying and nobody likes them! DIESEL: Son, you don't understand that ads are there for an enterprise to make money. Because of this they lost nearly all of it. That's it! (angry, Eric is crying) You are grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded for 1122334455667788990998877665544332211000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 years! As a result we will give back half the money to SoundCloud and you have no computer for life! (TO BE CONTINUED... Stay tuned for Episode 16, when Eric gets a cheap and nasty haircut for his punishment!) Category:Episodes Category:Eric Episodes Category:GoAnimate Grounded Stuff Category:Grounded Series Category:Grounded Videos